


Pride & Joy

by mkfreckles



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash is an influencer and model, Fluff, Francis is a Labor MP, Freddy - Freeform, M/M, Naomi Campbell - Freeform, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkfreckles/pseuds/mkfreckles
Summary: The twitter account of one Lord Gabriel Ashleigh and his many trials and tribulations in life and love. Inspired by The Ruin of Francis Webster, MP by hkafterdark.
Relationships: Gabriel Ashleigh/Francis Webster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pride & Joy

DUA LIPA Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – May 18

Whomever took the username LordAsh can fuck off

DUA LIPA Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling - May 20

Thank god everyone in my family thinks @instagram is beneath them. Everyone else, check out my Ibiza just-for-fun photo shoot!

DUA LIPA Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – May 21

Thanks for 2 million followers on @instagram everybody! I don’t know what I would do without you guys! Probs be respectable or something horrid like that. 

DUA LIPA Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – May 21

Shut up @HarryVane123 I would make an amazing prostitute 

Harry Styles Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – May 27

Big thanks to @Gucci for putting me in the same room as @Harry_Styles. The brand ambassadorship was nice too! :p

Harry Styles Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling - June 1

Happy Pride!

Harry Styles Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – June 1

Father looking at my @Gucci as with @Harry_Styles: I thought Mick Jagger was older than that. Is this his child?

Me, dying: So close, yet so far 

Harry Styles Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – June 1

To my longtime fans, no, mistaking Harry Styles for Mick Jagger was not my father’s version of approval. My brother, however, had to shut up cuz his fiancé loves @Harry_Styles. So thx babes. 

Harry Styles Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – June 2

My sisters are thrilled I’m in @vogue, nearly as good as the society columns in their opinion

Lord Tightpants @Ash_lordling – June 9

It’s Tuesday! Time to celebrate! London look out! @FreakyFreddy8

Lord Tightpants @Ash_lordling – June 9

Outfits courtesy of Harris Reed & Molly Goddard (support British brands!) and ass courtesy of me

Lord Tightpants @Ash_lordling – June 9

Ass fanced off, time to chill out at a gentlemans club, NOoooooOOT that type of grntmaens club

Lord Tightpants @Ash_lordling – June 9

Aslieghs don’t back dowsn! 

Lord Tightpants @Ash_lordling – June 10

I may have fucked up

Totally F*cked @Ash_lordling – June 10

I know everyone says there never going to get that smashed again, but I genuinely may not be able to afford it.

Totally F*cked @Ash_lordling – June 10

Shhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiittttttttt

Totally F*cked @Ash_lordling – June 10

Revisiting the idea of becoming a prostitute

Possibly F*cked @Ash_lordling – June 10

Ok deep breaths everyone, it looks like I might have a chance to fix this! All 997,345 of you, cross your fingers!

Definitely F*cked @Ash_lordling – June 10

Well that did not turn out the way I thought it would.

Definitely F*cked @Ash_lordling – June 11

Good news: I got my temporarily misplaced inheritance back!

Better news: I got a boyfriend?!?!

Definitely F*cked @Ash_lordling – June 11

Yes @HarryVane123 definitely fucked in the good way ;P

Definitely F*cked @Ash_lordling – June 13

Happy Pride Month to me!

OMG MOM I’m on TV! @Ash_lordling – June 15

Check out @SundayBrunchC4 to learn how one “temporarily misplaces” their inheritance

OMG MOM I’m on TV! @Ash_lordling – June 20

To those questioning why I would date someone who card-sharked me out of millions of pounds, guys ……..it was hot and he gave it back

OMG MOM I’m on TV! @Ash_lordling – June 20

IDK ask @RealDMitchell how many times @VictoriaCoren took his money in poker before he married her

OMG MOM I’m on TV! @Ash_lordling – June 20

I said what I said! He has a real person job so I can’t tell you who it is! 

OMG MOM I’m on TV! @Ash_lordling – June 21

@FreakyFreddy8 My boyfriend is as real as the dent you put in your mothers Lexus our last year at Eton

OMG MOM I’m on TV! @Ash_lordling – June 30

Thank you @Gucci for the best suit to wear to show old gays that you are both hot and serious about your man 

DUA LIPA Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – July 2  
Vibing with @HaileeStienfield

DUA LIPA Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – July 3

No YOU @HarryVane123 have become insufferable since you started dating 

DUA LIPA Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – July 7

1 month isn’t too early to say “I love you”, right? Asking for another homosexual with an emotionally neglected childhood

DUA LIPA Global Ambassador @Ash_lordling – July 8

He made me dinner and was nervous about me liking it, what was I supposed to do?!!

Privacy, what privacy? @Ash_lording - July 12

@FreakyFreddy8 had his whole ass out at that party and @MailOnline took a picture of me and my boyfriend?!Q?!? My boyfriend who I have explicitly stated had other things to do than be tabloid fodder for his relationship?!?!

Privacy, what privacy? @Ash_lordling – July 13

OMG @MailOnline, its not an illicit affair! I didn’t tell my fans because @Webster MP only owns black/gray/blue suits and has no opinion on Love Island and Francis didn’t tell his constituents because I have no (informed) opinion on Brexit 

Privacy, what privacy? @Ash_lordling – July 13

Uuuuuugh 4 missed calls from my father’s secretary, 12 missed calls from my brother

Privacy, what privacy? @Ash_lordling – July 13

Didn’t tell them cuz they’re snobs who have ~opinions~ about the Labor Party (and trust me, it’s not Corbyn’s anti-semitism they have a problem with)

Privacy, what privacy? @Ash_lordling – July 14

Father (paraphrased): If you’re going to toss off men, couldn’t you toss off a fellow lord?

Me: Of the 12 openly gay/bi lords, 7 are taken, 4 are ancient, and 1 is an asshole

Privacy, what privacy? @Ash_lordling – July 14

My brother’s opinions on the matter are not worth repeating as they are not so much offensive but funny as just offensive really

Ashy-O @Ash_lordling – July 15

Hello to my 500,000 new followers! Call your MP to support @WebsterMP’s refugee asylum bill! Vote for Andy and Kim on Love Island!

Ashy – O @Ash_lordling – July 16

See @WebsterMP for his statement, see my Instagram for us looking cute at parliament today 

Ashy – O @Ash_lordling – July 16

I got security pass! I’m going to find @NadiaWhittomeMP to get lunch!

Ashy – O @Ash_lordling - July 28

Sorry for the social media break, things got a bit crazy, modelling agents got in fights with press secretary’s, branding and political messaging clashed, things settled now!

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

People think I’m @WebsterMP’s arm candy but at #Fashion4Relief, he’s mine

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

Upon seeing the QWEEN

Me: Naomi Campbell walk! Naomi Campbell walk! Naomi Naomi Campbell walk!

Babes: Ms. Campbell

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

Me: I’m so excited for my upcoming “thing” with @Burberry ;P

Naomi: I hope you’re paying attention to your *big financial words* for this contract

Me: ?????????????????????????????????? wat?

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

I never thought I would have to deal with Naomi Campbell and my hot smart boyfriend giving matching looks of horror and disapproval at my lack of financial literacy.

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

Guys…. I was giving a black credit card at 18 and an inheritance from my aunt at 21 and told that looking at bills was for poor people. I know as much about money management as I do astrophysics

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

Look out for @NaomiCampbell’s and @WebsterMP’s new school for financially illiterate aspiring models from old money

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

So apparently you’re not supposed to just tell you agent to send your contract to the family lawyer without looking at them

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

OMG my man and Naomi Campbell have straight up called her lawyer, my agent, and the family lawyer at this gala.

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – July 30

“Keep me informed” @NaomiCampbell says as she give my boyfriend her PERSONAL NUMBER

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – August 1

Was Naomi Campbell hitting on my man?

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – August 2

Oops, the family is not pleased

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – August 5

Taking @WebsterMP to meet the family at the country house on Saturday, probs for father and Mal to use the office with the highest intimidation factor

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling – August 5

Babe’s friends: You know I could look ~into~ the family for you? To help you ~prepare~.

Babes: Do NOT give me blackmail

Naomi Campbell step on my throat @Ash_lordling

My man does not need help dealing with my family, he was the same year as my brother at Eton reguraly deals with overblown pricks in parliment

The Future Mr. Webster @Ash_lordling – August 7

Guess who got disowned and engaged in the same day?!?!? 

The Future Mr. Webster @Ash_lordling – August 7

Emotional family trauma withstanding, I am thrilled and so so lucky!

The Future Mr. Webster @Ash_lordling - August 7

I’m going to throw the best wedding my man’s hometown has ever seen! 

The Future Mr. Webster @Ash_lordling - August 8

As the future Mr. Gabriel Webster and former member of the gentry, I am going to have to get a new twitter username


End file.
